


Bad Days

by SaberRayn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Secrets, starting a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberRayn/pseuds/SaberRayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy has a terrible day, some one is there to make him feel better and say all the right things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quickly written short that came to me at work.

He walked into the apartment he shared with the man that was secretly everything to him. His boss, roommate, best friend and the man he was secretly in love with. He threw his keys on the counter along with his messenger bag. He went into the kitchen and began searching through the fridge and pantry.  
"Hey!" He jumped and looked at Adam.  
"Sorry. I ordered pizza about fifteen minutes ago if you want to wait." Tommy nodded.  
"Are you alright?"  
"It's been a shit day. That's all. Makes me want to hit something." Adam was surprised. Tommy was a very passive person.  
"What happened?"  
"I really need to eat something, then I will tell you." He sighed and looked down at his chipping nail polish. He needed to do his nails. Maybe he could get Adam to do them for him. Any physical contact was wanted, even if it was something innocent like that. On stage, he'd gotten to kiss him and ever since then, he'd wondered what it was like to be more. He wasn't straight, but he wasn't gay either. He chewed his thumb nail absently as he thought about the events of the day. He jumped again when someone knocked on the door. Adam got the pizza and brushed against Tommy's side as he set it down on the counter near where the blonde was leaning.  
"Have you eaten anything today?" He shook his head as he accepted the piece that Adam handed him. After the first piece he sighed and sank on to the bar stool. Adam put a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I went to go get my tags. So I went to one DMV, so I stood in line for nearly three hours to be told that I was at the wrong DMV. So I go to my car and find that I locked my keys in my car. After another hour I finally got my keys and went to the other side of town to the DMV there. I get there and wait another two hours, go through the paper work and then am told that my car is too old and I need a police officer to authenticate a VIN number. So I go in search of one and find no one. Until I go to my car and see the meter maid writing me a ticket. $25 to pay the ticket and I used that to verify the vin. So I go through the who line for a third fucking time and actually get the tags. Then to top that off I go and my car won't fucking start and I have to call a taxi and a tow truck. While I was calling a taxi and I dropped my new phone in a fountain. Then I cut my hand, the back of my hand and needed two stitches." Adam let Tommy rant, because he never allowed himself to get angery like this.  
"Why didn't you just call me?" He asked when he was sure that the rant was over.  
"I needed to think about some things and it just went badly, plus you were writing and I didn't need to waste your time too." Adam rolled his eyes to the last bit of the statement  
"Do you want get drunk and go clubbling, or sit in our pajamas, watch movies and eat junk food."  
"Nothing involving being social at the moment."  
"We will have to go to the store and get junk, but that's not so social. If you're done eating, let's go." Tommy smiled at how well Adam knew him, then frown slightly as he realized that he kept part of himself hidden from the one person that he could trust.  
"The bad events of the day aren't the only things that are bothering you."  
"No, but I don't want to go there right now." Adam nodded and squeezed his shoulder then grabbed his wallet.  
"Lets go."   
They enter the store and got chips, candy, and ice cream then returned home.  
"So who's movie collection yours or mine?"  
"Both. Start with Velvet Goldmine?" Adam agreed. They changed into pajamas. Tommy emerged wearing only a pair of pajama pants the were black and had the face of Jason all over them. Adam wore traditional blue and green plaid bottoms and a black wife beater. As they sat and ate junk and watched the movie Tommy seemed distant.  
"I realized something in the night." Tommy said after the movie had ended.  
"What's that?"  
"I'm not sure what I am." He said staring staight ahead.  
"I'm not so sure I understand what you're saying."  
"I have always questioned myself. Always, so I thought maybe I was in a phase. I'm not. I know that now. When you kissed me on stage that first time, it seemed right. Then when I was with Karen that seemed right. I thought that I had it figured out. You've confused me again. I find myself watching you, wishing that we were back on tour so that you'd kiss me again." He finally got up the courage to look at Adam, who was watching him with a soft, yet smoldering gaze.  
"Then today when one shitty thing after another kept happening, all I wanted was for you to be there with me. I come home pissed off and starving. You feed me and ask me which I would prefer and you sit here watching a movie we've both seen countless time so I can get my shit together and say what I need to." Adam reached out and cupped his chin.  
"I didn't mean to confuse you, Glitter Baby." Tommy smiled. Adam leaned into kiss him. It wasn't a stage kiss. It was real and held meaning.  
"I've always meant our kiss."  
"Remind me to have bad days more often."  
"Why?"  
"So I get comforting kisses at night."  
"How about we skip bad days and keep the kisses?"  
"That's even better."

**Author's Note:**

> So the hand and phone were my ideas. The day that Tommy described was one that a friend told me his son had. right down to the VIN and the ticket. This is not my best, but it has gotten me out of a funk.


End file.
